A Hole of Darkness
by Elosion12
Summary: I was alone again and this time it would be forever. Maybe unluckiness comes with clumsiness, even when you're a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

"I do _not_ like the way things are."

Jacob freed one arm so that he could cup his big brown hand under my chin and make me look at him. "Yeah. It was easier when we were both human, wasn't it?"

I sighed.

We stared at each other for a long moment. His hand smoldered against my skin. In my face, I knew there was nothing but wistful sadness-I didn't want to have to say goodbye now, no matter for how short a time. At first his face reflected mine, but then, as neither of us looked away, his expression changed.

He released me, lifting his other hand to brush his fingertips along my cheek, trailing them down to my jaw. I could feel his fingers tremble-not with anger this time. He pressed his palm against my cheek, so that my face was trapped bewteen his burning hands.

"Bella," he whispered.

No! I hadn't made this decision yet. I didn't know if I could do this, and now I was out of time to think. But I would have been a fool if I thought rejecting him now would have no consequences.

I stared back at him. He was not _my_ Jacob, but he could be. His face was familiar and beloved. In so many real ways, I did love him. He was my comfort, my safe harbor. Right now, I could choose to have him belong to me.

Alice was back for the moment, but that changed nothing. True love was forever lost. The prince was never coming back to kiss me awake from my enchanted sleep. I was not a princess, after all. So what was the fairy-tale protocol for _other_ kisses? The mundane kind that didn't break any spells?

Maybe it wouls be easy-like holding his hand or having his arms around me. Maybe it would feel nice. Maybe it wouldn't feel like betrayal. Besides, who was I betraying, anyway? Just myself.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob began to bend his face toward mine. And I was still absolutely undecided.

* * *

The phone rang suddenly, breaking Jacob's focus. I reached behind me to grab the phone off the reciever and he moved away, to the other side of the room.

Turning as I placed the phone to my ear, I heard horns blaring from the caller's end. "Hello?" There was a sharp intake of breath but no answer. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Whoever was on the other end, sighed. "_Lo siento. Adios, Bella._" My heart stopped.

Edward. I was talking to Edward. "Edward...? Is that you?" The dial tone was what I recieved as an answer. I dropped the phone and stood there, shocked. "Edward..." Sobs ripped through my chest, breaking my composure. Jake supported me as I collapsed and turned me so I could bury my head in his shirt.

He whispered sweet nothings in my ear and each quiet sentence comforted me more than the last. "Bella," Before I could react, he raised my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

The feeling that rushed through me when I kissed Edward was nothing compared to this. As his fire-hot lips danced against mine, I felt what I knew Jacob had felt for me all along. Love. The walls around my fragile, glass heart collapsed and all that I was confused about two minutes ago was now solved. I pulled myself away from him and looked into his deep, brown eyes. Before, when I looked at him, I recognized him as my best friend. As a friend that had been there for me through out everything. But now, I saw him in new light. My eyes took in every detail of his strong, muscular, tan face and I was in love with every single inch. "Jacob...I love you." I hugged him tightly and he returned it, just as euphoric as I was.

He looked down at me and smiled. "You mean it? You really mean it, Bella?" I nodded eagerly and burried my head in his chest. "Oh, Bella. I love you so much, I-" He cut off mid-sentence and growled toward the front of the house.

I pulled away and looked toward the door to the kitchen. "Jake? Is there something wrong?" My question was answered when Alice walked in. "Alice...I-"

She held up a hand to cut me off. "No, you don't have to explain. You deserve to be happy and my brother was causing you too much pain for you to be truly happy. I'm so glad you found where you belong. I'll be leaving now." She smiled and ran across the room at a failry slow pace to embrace me. "Goodbye, Bella. Keep in touch."

A tear ran down my cheek as I hugged my best friend for the last time. "I will, Alice. I will." She released me and disappeared around the corner.

Jake gathered me in his muscular arms and held me gently, his skin was on fire and I could hear his heart thudding in his chest a mile a minute. "Bella, let's go back to La Push. Just you and me, we can live there, _together_. Charlie can come too."

My eyes searched his for any doubt anything that resembled less than love, I ended my search because, really, who was I to doubt Jacob? He had loved me since he first met me and had to watch me love another man. Well, not man, but...you get the point. My face broke into a smile and I hugged him tighter. His question didn't need a spoken answer, my head nod was enough. He smiled and grabbed my hand to escort me out the door. We walked out of the house and before I could take another step, Jake stopped me in my tracks. I saw tremors run through him and a growl that was more menacing than any vampire I had heard. I stepped behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jake," I whispered. "Who is it?"

A figure stepped from the woods, revealing a small girl. She carried herself with elegance and poise, not typical for a girl her age. Her eyes were dark and hateful, it was obvious that this girl was a non-vegetarian vampire. Jacob ceased growling almost immediately and took a step toward the petite girl. "Finally," he muttered. Her eyes that were previously filled with hate and hunger had softened and now showed happiness and longing.

"Jacob, don't! She's a vampire!" I grabbed his arm to make a small attempt to hold him back but all failed. He pulled out of my grasp easily and ran to the small girl, embracing her. My heart shattered. Though I didn't know what it felt like, the only reason Jacob would willingly hug a vampire would be if he had to. And now he did have to because he had just _imprinted_ on this girl. Before I knew what hit me, I was on the ground, ignoring the gravel and small rocks stabbing into my hands and knees, sobbing. My best friend had left me and now I was alone, _again_.

Footsteps pounded against the gravel. "Bella!" Two warm arms embraced me. "Bella..."

I pushed him away with as much strength as I could muster. Before a sentence left my mouth, Jacob's new girlfriend appeared before me, eyes pitch black. She seemed familiar, had Edward metioned her? He mentioned a few vampires, the Denali and the Volturi. The Denali were vegetarians so was this small child part of the royal Italian family? "The Volturi..."

She smiled a bit and giggled. "Ah, so you've heard of us? Tsk, tsk. That means I have to kill you." She smiled which evoked a shiver from the top of my neck to run to the base of my spine. "Or turn you, at least." Jacob grabbed her arm. "No, Jacob, this is Cullen territory, correct? That means you can't defend her. I may be from _Italia_ but I'm not naïve." Jacob growled. She giggled and closed the three inches between us. "I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt..._a lot_."

Her teeth moved to my neck and pierced the skin in moments. I gasped in pain and as she delved into the flesh of my neck, seeking more blood I screamed. There was a frightening burn emanating from the bite wound and I knew it was her venom beginning to spread throughout my body. The feeling was just as I remebered when James had bitten me, excrutiating and fire hot. "Jane, get away from her!" Alice's voice cut through my screams of torture and I was released from the death grip of Jane's teeth. I collapsed on the ground and thrashed, trying to escape the burning pain in my neck. I was emmitted to darkness before anything else could happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The burning, the torture, it exhausted me. I didn't have any energy to spare for small reactions, or big ones. My breathing became ragged as the fire scorched my veins. If I opened my eyes I was almost sure I would see Jacob roasting marshmallows over the fire that radiated from my body.

_Jacob_. How could he leave me? He promised he would never hurt me but he did, he did exactly what Edward did.

_Ouch_. His name still stung, still ripped me wide open. When I woke up, I was going to hunt down that man and show him what he did to me. I swear on it.

* * *

**Edward Point Of View**

My phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Alice's name flashing across the screen. I flipped open the phone and held it to my ear. "What is it, Alice?"

She was sobbing. Her breath came in short gasps and that scared me. "Edward...it's Bella, she..." She broke off mid-sentence as she sobbed some more.

I stood from where I sat on my hotel room bed, on edge. My Bella. My precious Bella. Was she okay? Was she truly dead this time? Not some joke that Rose had played on me? "Alice, is Bella alive?"

She whimpered. "Y-yes, but Edward she..." She began to sob again.

I sighed. "Alright. Alice, as long as she's alive, that's all that matters. Leave her alone, she has a life to live. I don't want to interfere with it anymore."

"But Edward, you don't get it! She-"

"No, Alice. You said she was alive, that's all I care about. Now, if you're anywhere near her, leave. I told you I don't want our family to ruin her life anymore than we already have. Goodbye." I closed the phone on her protests and squeezed the phone in my hand until it crumbled. I couldn't have them continuously calling to update me about Bella. I miss her dearly, isn't that enough pain? I didn't need my siblings calling to tell me about her.

My life without Bella Swan was utterly boring.

* * *

**Bella Point Of View**

A scream passed my lips as my heart thudded in my chest, beating like I had just run a marathon. A cool hand touched my forehead. "Shh, Bella, it's alright, you're going to be okay."

The voice was male. I recognized it but who it was I couldn't tell, the venom made me irrational. "E-Edward?"

The man sighed. "No, Bella, it's Carlisle. It's almost over, dear. Hang in there a few more moments..." Carlisle trailed off as my heart beat one last time, the sound echoing in my ears. "Ah, there. Now, Bella, open your eyes."

My eyes darted open and I sat up quickly, studying my surroundings. I was in the old Cullen house laying on the dining room table. Carlisle stood there, his eyes pitch black. "Carlisle, am I a...?" He nodded. If I could have cried tears would have been spilling down my face. Instead, I ran from my ex-boyfriend's dad and out of his family's past house.

As I ran farther and farther, Carlisle's pleas with me to come back faded away. Thank goodness. A growl stopped me in my tracks and I turned to see a brown wolf staring me down. I sniffled and stared at the wolf, his eyes...it was someone I knew, I just couldn't remember. "Quil?"

The wolf calmed a bit and shook his head and the rest of his body as a way of saying 'no'.

I pondered a moment before guessing again. "Seth?" The wolf wagged his tail and approached me slowly. I smiled. "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, Seth." He calmly walked forward and licked my face, leaving a trail of slobber. "Ew, gross!" I laughed and scratched his head. His look was questioning, I knew almost immediately what he was questioning. I sighed before answering his unspoken question. "I didn't chose this, I was attacked by Jake's imprint." He sneezed, almost as if he was surprised. "Yeah, Jake imprinted on a vampire, a non-vegetarian vampire too."

Seth licked my face and ran toward the forest, he stopped and gave me a look that said 'stay here'. I nodded and he ran into the forest. He returned moments later as a teenager, his shaggy brown hair hanging in his eyes. "Hey Bella, so...a vampire, huh?"

I sighed and collapsed onto the ground. "Yeah. She was all lovey-dovey with him and the next moment she was enjoying my throat as an appetizer. Seth, I even gave us a chance. I let him kiss me and it felt incredible and about five minutes later, _Jane _comes along." I spat her name, resentment coursed through my veins.

Seth sat down beside me and placed an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Bella. I..." He trailed off, sniffing the air and then me. "What's that smell?"

Confused, I sniffed my shirt. "I don't smell anything." But soon after finishing my sentence, I smelled something earthy. It smelled terrible. The scent led me to Seth and I sniffed him, pulling away almost instantly. "God, Seth! You smell like a dog!" I covered my nose and a hiss penetrated the silence. Stunned, I stuttered to try to apologize for the defensive sound. "Oh, Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it! I'm sorry, I..."

Seth shook his head. "No, Bella, it's alright. It's a natural reaction. You smell something you don't like, you hiss. We growl. It's normal."

Amazed at Seth's maturity, I nodded. "Oh...uh, alright." A twig broke in the woods behind us and I turned in a second, crouching in a defensive pose, on the alert for whoever was approaching.

Jacob emerged from the woods, shirtless, and tears were on his cheeks. "Bella..." I hissed and a growl emanated from low in my chest. "Bella, please listen to me."

I scoffed and straightened up. "Listen? Why should I? You did exactly what Edward did! You _left _me! But at least Edward had the decency to disappear so I didn't have to see him again!" Jacob opened his mouth to explain but I held up a hand to cut him off. "No, Jake. You let me die. You didn't do anything to try to stop her from killing me." He took a step toward me and I retreated. "Goodbye, Jacob."


	3. This is Very Important!

**I apologize for the readers who had their hope smashed when they found this A/N in place of the next chapter of one of my stories but I'm here to tell you that I'm going to start cleaning up. Which means, I'm going to stop starting random stories and work on the ones I have currently. Currently, I have nine stories. I haven't worked on some of them in forever and it annoys me.**

**So here's my plan.**

**On my profile, there is a poll. The question is "Which story should I update and work on first and foremost?" There are eight options. I did not put my story "A Perfectly Good Heart No More" as an option because it is on hiatus until I get around to redoing the entire story. Every other story is an option in the poll and you can only pick one.**

**Based on the poll, these will be the results:**

**The two stories with the most votes will be my primary projects.**

**All other stories will be put on hiatus until further notice.**

**If any story recieves zero votes it will be DELETED FROM FANFICTION. Although I wouldn't want to do that to something that I put a lot of work into, if it happens I will. There's no telling if I might republish it with a different name.**

**Thank you for understanding and helping me set my priorities.**

**Elosion12**


	4. This is Very Important! Part II

**Hello again, my readers!**

**Well, the results are in! I have closed the poll and I will now announce which two stories will become priorities.**

**In first place is "Starting Anew"**

**In second place is "Addicted to You"**

**And I am happy to say that NONE of my stories received zero votes. Therefore, none will be deleted! Yay!**

**Now, the other six stories are on hiatus until I feel that "Starting Anew" and "Addicted to You" are updated enough to my liking. I will then start updating the others, in sets of two.**

**In third place is "I Just Want You to Know Who I Am"**

**Fourth is "The Few, The Proud, The Marines"**

**In fifth is "Dear Edward"**

**In sixth place is "Assassin's Creed: Twilight"**

**In seventh is "A Hole of Darkness"**

**And in eighth place is "His Majesty is Found At Last"**

**So, that's that. I will start writing the next chapters now and will post them as soon as I can.**

**Elosion12**


End file.
